Of Mission and Love
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Legolas kabur dari Greenwood, pergi ke Imladris. Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Rolas's Moments from SHADOW. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Legolas kabur dari Greenwood, pergi ke Imladris. Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Rolas's Moments from SHADOW. **

**Disclaimer: This's not mine. Translated from Luthorin's story, only for Rolas's Moment.**

**Warning: Slash. **

* * *

**Chapter 1. Missing Princeling**

**~o~**

"Kau belum berbicara dengannya, bukan?"

Elrond, Lord Imladris atau Rivendel, bertanya pada Erestor, kepala konselornya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang kerja Elrond, sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Erestor tidak memerlukan penjelasan untuk pertanyaan Elrond, yang mana ia tahu Elrond sedang berbicara tentang kekasihnya, Glorfindel, kapten Imladris. Erestor menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Belum."

"Mengapa?" Elrond tahu ini adalah masalah Erestor, tapi ia merasa penasaran tentang keputusan konselornya ini, atau lebih tepat, keragu-raguannya. Erestor tidak pernah merasa tidak yakin, dan Elrond khawatir tentang itu.

"Dia masih sering bermimpi buruk. Hal itu menyakitinya. Aku tidak ingin memberinya lebih banyak beban." Erestor memikirkan saran Elrond untuk memberitahukan masa lalu Glorfindel. Glorfindel yang meninggal pada perang Gondolin, terlahir kembali ke Bumi Tengah tanpa ingatan tentang masa lalunya, tanpa ingatan tentang hubungannya dengan Erestor.

"Hal itu mungkin bisa membantunya mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Balas Elrond.

"Mungkin juga tidak."

"Erestor, aku yakin Glorfindel cukup kuat. Percayalah padanya." Saran Elrond.

Erestor tetap diam. Ia tahu Elrond benar. Ia harus memberitahukan Glorfindel tentang kisah mereka di masa lalu ketika ia memiliki kesempatan, mungkin hari ini. Erestor mengangguk setuju akan saran tuannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya hari ini."

"Baik!" Elrond tersenyum lega. "Kau bisa memberitahunya sekarang, dia akan datang kesini…"

Terdengar ketukan di pintu bahkan sebelum Elrond menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu dia akan datang?" Erestor mengankat alisnya, bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kehadirannya, seperti yang selalu kau rasakan." Elrond tertawa.

"Tentu saja." Erestor menggerutu.

"Silahkan masuk Glorfindel!" Kata Elrond.

"Selamat pagi, Elrond, Erestor!" Glorfindel menyapa mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu, Glorfindel?" tanya Elrond.

"Aku punya sebuah rencana pelatihan yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda." Peri pirang yang kekar itu menunjukkan sebuah gulungan kertas di tangannya.

"Apakah itu penting? Aku harus menghadiri… sesuatu."

"Eh…tidak."

"Baik!" Elrond berdiri, siap untuk berangkat. "Kau bisa mendiskusikannya dengan Erestor. Aku akan kembali setelah aku menyelesaikan… apapun yang kulakukan. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua…"

Terdengar ketukan keras di pintu. Ketiga peri tersebut saling menatap dengan heran.

"Masuklah!"

Melphomian memasuki kantor diikuti oleh si kembar, anak-anak Elrond.

"Tuan-tuanku." Melphomian membungkuk pada para petinggi tersebut.

"Ya?" tanya Elrond.

"Ada pesan dari Greenwood, tuan-tuan. Dibawa oleh seekor merpati." Jawab Melphomian.

"Merpati? Ini pasti mendesak." Kata Glorfindel.

"Dan kalian berdua?" Elrond bertanya pada kedua putranya yang berdiri di belakang Melphomian seperti pengawalnya.

"Kami melihat merpati. Kami hanya ingin tahu, _Ada._" Elladan tesenyum polos, atau setidaknya mencoba untuk terlihat polos.

Elrond mengambil surat tersebut dari Melphomian dan membacanya dengan keras.

"Greenleaf kabur. Mungkin menuju ke tempatmu. Tolong cari dia. Thr."

"Apa artinya?" tanya Elladan.

"Legolas telah melarikan diri dari rumah. Dia mungkin datang kesini. Raja Thranduil meminta bantuan kita untuk mencarinya." Kata Elrond, menatap si kembar. "Apa kalian tahu tentang hal ini?" tanyanya.

"Uh… Roh?" Elladan menghindari mata ayahnya sementara Elrohir mengabaikan pelototan ayahnya dan mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Di surat terakhirnya dia bilang dia punya urusan yang ingin diselesaikan. Dia mungkin akan segera ke sini. Tapi dia tidak menyebutkan kalau dia akan pergi tanpa izin." Kata Elrohir.

"Pergi tanpa izin? Benar-benar kalimat yang bagus." Guman Elladan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan regu pencari." Kata Glorfindel dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku ikut denganmu!" Elladan berlari mengejar Glorfindel.

Elrohir menatap Elrond dan Erestor. "Bolehkah kami ikut dengan Glorfindel?" katanya meminta izin.

"Berhati-hatilah." Elrond melambaikan tangannya, memberi izin untuk anaknya.

"Terima kasih, _Ada_." Elrohir tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terima kasih, Melphomian."

"Tuanku." Asisten menundukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala pangeran kecil itu." Elrond menggerutu.

"Kupikir kau memiliki satu atau dua ide tentang itu. Pangeran Legolas mirip dengan anak-anakmu." Erestor tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau tidak khawatir tentangnya." Elrond memandang konselornya, terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan khawatir. Legolas itu pintar. Dia bisa bertahan pada apa pun yang akan dia hadapi. Aku hanya ingin tahu urusan apa yang membawanya ke sini."

"Aku mulai sakit kepala memikirkan masalah yang akan disebabkan oleh ketiga anak itu jika mereka bersama."

"Kau adalah seorang peri. Kau tidak bisa sakit." Erestor mengejek tuannya.

"Aku seorang Peredhel." Elrond memelototi konselornya.

"Ya, dan aku adalah pengasuhmu." Erestor tertawa dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

**~o~**

Regu pencari, yang dipimpin oleh Glorfindel, sedang menuju utara, rute di mana para pengunjung dari Greenwood gunakan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Rivendell. Sudah empat hari sejak mereka meninggalkan lembah Imladris, tapi tetap saja masih tidak ada jejak Legolas ataupun makhluk lain, selain binatang-binatang lokal.

"Ini mustahil! Yang kita lacak adalah Legolas!"kata Elladan yang sudah mulai putus asa karena belum berhasil menemukan temannya selama empat hari ini.

"Tenang, Dan." Elrohir memperingatkan kakaknya. "Kita akan menemukannya, aku yakin."

"Jika dia terluka…" Elladan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Legolas sudah seperti saudara baginya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sang pangeran, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan mengatasinya.

"Kapten!"Seorang prajurit menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kami menemukan jejak adanya pertempuran di dekat sini. Ada jejak darah, beberapa senjata yang rusak dan ini." Ia memberikan sebuah anak panas yang sudah rusak dan penuh noda darah pada Glorfindel.

"Ini panah peri Greenwood!"kata Elladan ketika ia melihat simbol kecil di panah itu. "Pasti milik Legolas!"

Mereka melacak jejak darah sampai mereka melihat asap dari depan. Para peri itu mulai merayap lebih dekat dan lebih dekat ke arah sumber asap tersebut. Apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka bahkan lebih terkejut.

Sumber asap adalah api unggun. Ada pot yang dipakai untuk memasak di atas api. Tidak jauh dari api tersebut, ada tiga pria, diikat dengan tali di sekeliling tubuh mereka dengan erat. Sebuah apel terjebak di setiap mulut mereka, menghentikan mereka untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Jejak penculik mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Apa...!?" Seorang elf berkata pelan, dan kemudian menutup mulutnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata kaptennya, yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Mae g'ovannen, mellon-nin."

Salam terdengar dari atas kepala mereka! Para peri Imladris berpaling kearah sumber suara itu, dengan anak panah siap untuk dilepas.

"Legolas!"Si kembar berteriak dengan serempak.

Pangeran yang dipanggil tersebut kemudian melompat dari pohon, mendarat di depan teman-temannya, tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu, teman-temanku."

"Kau! Pangeran brengsek!" kata mereka dan memeluk Legolas dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah mengubah namaku." Pangeran pirang itu tertawa.

"Ini tidak lucu!" Kata Elrohir. "Semua orang khawatir padamu! Kami telah mencarimu selama empat hari!"

"Baiklah! Maafkan aku!" Legolas mengangkat tangannya, menyerah.

"_Boys,_" Glorfindel menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Ayo kita pindah ke tempat kosong di sana. Kita akan mendirikan kemah di sini. Setelah itu, sang pangeran akan mulai melakukan penjelasan untuk beberapa hal."

**~o~**

"Aku tidak kabur tanpa izin! Aku memberitahu sepupuku, Eryn, kalau aku akan datang ke Imladris!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ayahmu sendiri?" Elrohir bertanya.

"Lalu dia tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk datang ke sini sendirian." Legolas tersenyum malu.

"Itu intinya!" teriak Elladan.

"Kau membuat ayahmu dan semua orang khawatir _pen-__n__eth_." Glorfindel menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan perilaku sang pangeran.

"Maafkan aku." Guman Legolas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ketiga pria itu mengapa? Mengapa kau menangkap mereka?" Tanya Elladan.

"Ketiga pria itu adalah bandit. Mereka mencoba untuk menyakitiku. Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang perdagangan budak. Kupikir ada banyak orang yang sudah ditangkap dan dijual oleh mereka. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu tentang hal ini."

"Tentu." Glorfindel menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian beralih pada sang letnan dan memerintahkannya untuk menyelidiki para bandit itu dan mengambil tindakan.

"Ketika aku melihat jejak darah, kupikir kau terluka." Kata Elladan pada sang pangeran. "Untungnya, kau bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa ada goresan apapun."

"Aku sudah melihat yang lebih buruk dari ini." Legolas tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa urusan pentingmu yang akan kau lakukan di Imladris?" Tanya Elrohir ingin tahu.

"Uhm, itu urusan pribadi." Legolas menjawab dengan tenang. Ia menatap Glorfindel dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada sang Seneschal.

"Apa?" teriak Elladan penuh marah mendengar jawaban temannya, sementara Elrohir menyipitkan matanya dengan marah.

"Elladan, Elrohir, kurasa kalian perlu beristirahat sekarang. Kalian pasti lelah." Kata Glorfindel pada si kembar.

Si kembar menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka melirik Legolas untuk sesaat, dan kemudian meninggalkan Glorfindel dan pangeran.

"Terima kasih, Glorfindel." Legolas mendesah.

"Kau tidak perlu datang sendirian." Glorfindel berbicara kepada pangeran lembut .

"Tentu saja aku harus datang sendiri! Ini urusan penting!" Legolas tersenyum. "Selain itu, aku ingin melihat moment itu dengan mataku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini!"

"Aku tidak berpikir hal itu lucu." Glorfindel memelototi Princeling tersebut.

"Oh, tentu saja." Legolas tertawa. "Aku percaya padamu, Glorfindel. Kau akan berhasil."

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya." Glorfindel mendesah.

"Dan aku percaya pada Erestor. Reaksinya akan sebanding dengan risikonya. Aku yakin."

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu!"

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan percayalah pada Erestor. Aku tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap begitu, _pe__n__-__n__eth_, semoga."

* * *

**Elvish Translation: **

Ada: Ayah

Peredhel: Sebutan untuk setengah peri & setengah manusia

Mae Govannen: Salam

Mellon-nin: Temanku

Pen-neth: Sebutan untuk seseorang yang lebih muda

Princeling: Pangeran kecil


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Troubling Princeling**

**~o~**

Glorfindel dan para prajuritnya tiba di Imladris tiga hari kemudian. Saat mereka tiba Legolas langsung dibawa menghadap Elrond.

"Maafkan aku untuk masalah yang kutimbulkan." Sang pangeran menundukkan kepalanya pada Tuan rumah itu dengan penuh maaf.

"Kau tahu kau telah membuat orang-orang khawatir, _pen-neth_, terutama ayahmu." Elrond menyatakan.

"Aku tahu dan aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Elrond.

Legolas terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak ingin berbohong, tapi hal ini menyangkut rahasia orang. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya?

"Aku, uhm…"

"Aku tahu aku bukan ayahmu, aku tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusanmu. Namun, jika urursanmu ini melibatkan orang-orangku, maka kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Elrond mendesah.

"Urusan ini menyangkut orang yang sangat kusayangi. Ini bukanlah hal yang buruk, percayalah, tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahukannya padamu." Kata Legolas.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya padaku, _pen-neth_. Aku mungkin punya ide dengan siapa kau berurusan." Kata Elrond. Orang-orang yang sangat disayangi oleh si pangeran di Imladris adalah anak-anaknya, yang sangat diragukan kalau mereka terlibat dalam urusan Legolas ini, yang mana mereka masih marah pada si pangeran untuk sebuah alasan. Ia bisa tahu dari wajah mereka ketika mereka tiba. Orang-orang yang paling disayangi Legolas setelah si kembar adalah Elrond sendiri dan istrinya, yang berikutnya adalah kepala konselor, Erestor dan kapten Imladris, Glorfindel. Dengan menyimpulkan pilihan-pilihan tersebut, kemungkinannya menuju pada sang kapten.

"Terima kasih, tuan Elrond." Legolas tersenyum pada tuan rumah _Last Homely House_ tersebut. Ia menghormati Elrond seperti pengajar-pengajarnya yang lain. Elrond selalu baik padanya. "Satu hal lagi, uhm, tentang si kembar…"

"Mereka marah padamu." Kata Elrond dengan tenang.

"Ya." Legolas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai mereka mau memaafkanku?"

"Itu tergantung. Aku sarankan padamuuntuk memberi mereka waktu. Biarkan mereka tenang selama seminggu, atau..."

"Atau?"

"Minta bantuan Erestor. Dia mungkin memiliki beberapa ide yang baik." Elrond tersenyum pada pangeran kecil itu.

"Terima kasih Tuan Elrond!" Legolas tersenyum cerah. "Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Ya." Elrond mengangguk. "Dan, tolong katakan pada Glorfindel untuk masuk. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan dengannya."

"Ya tuanku." Legolas membungkuk pada Elrond dan kemudian keluar, menemukan Glorfindel berdiri di depan ruangan.

"Glorfindel , Elrond ingin bicara denganmu." Legolas memberitahunya. "Maukah kau katakan padanya?"

"Ya, _pen-__n__eth._"

"Uhm, Glorfindel?" Legolas menghentikan Seneschal itu sebelum dia masuk ke ruang kerja Elrond. "Apa kau tahu di mana Erestor? Aku butuh bantuannya."

"Aku belum melihatnya, tapi kurasa dia ada di kantornya sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Glorfindel. Sampai jumpa besok. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, pangeranku."

**~o~**

"Selamat malam, Erestor ! Bolehkah aku masuk?" Legolas menyapa konselor dari pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit.

"Tentu!" Erestor menyambut sang pangeran dengan pelukan singkat dan menuntun pangeran duduk di sofa dekat jendela. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Sangat menarik! Aku punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan padamu!" Legolas tersenyum cerah, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah murung. "Maukah kau beritahu padaku betapa bodohnya aku, bepergian sendirian seperti itu?"

"Ah, kupikir kau sudah cukup merasakannya." Erestor menatap pangeran dengan kasihan.

"Terima kasih, Erestor!"

"Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk beristirahat. Apa ada yang mengganggumu, _pen-neth_?"

"Ya, Elrond menyarankanku untuk menemuimu untuk meminta bantuan."

"Ya?"

"Uhm, tentang si kembar, mereka marah padaku untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuberitahu pada mereka." Legolas mendesah putus asa. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Begitu." Erestor mengangguk mengerti.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, tolonglah?" Legolas memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu, tapi aku bisa memberimu beberapa ide." Erestor tersenyum lembut. "Pertama, kau harus mendekati mereka satu per satu. Elladan adalah target yang lebih mudah. Kau harus menggunakan pendekatan langsung. Misalnya memberi hadiah, hal itu bisa membantu. Ketika Elladan memaafkanmu, kau mungkin bisa meminta bantuan padanya untuk menolongmu agar Elrohir memaafkanmu."

Legolas mengangguk setuju.

"Elrohir adalah kasus yang lebih rumit. Dia lebih sensitif, tetapi dia memiliki hati yang lembut. Kau mungkin harus menciptakan situasi yang akan membuatnya merasa kasihan padamu. Kau mungkin harus melakukan pengorbanan. Jangan biarkan dia tahu tentang rencanamu, dia bahkan akan lebih marah padamu."

Legolas mengangguk kepalanya lagi,mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Erestor."

"Sama-sama, _pen-__n__eth_." Erestor menepuk bahu sang pangeran. "Kau harus istirahat sekarang. Ini sudah berminggu-minggu sejak kau meninggalkan rumah. Jangan khawatir tentang si kembar. Apa kau sudah makan?" Ketika Legolas menggeleng, konselor melanjutkan. "Aku akan mengirim makanan ke kamarmu nanti."

"Terima kasih, Erestor. Kau adalah penyelamatku." Pangeran memeluk Erestor.

"Satu hal lagi," Legolas berbicara sebelum meninggalkan kantor Erestor. "Glorfindel sedang berbicara dengan Elrond ketika aku meninggalkan ruangannya, dan mungkin sudah selesai sekarang. Apa kau akan pergi menemuinya?"

"Legolas," Erestor mendesah. "Ini bukan urusanmu, tapi, ya, aku akan pergi menemuinya setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

"Maaf, 'Restor." Legolas meminta maaf. "Selamat malam tuan konselor."

"Selamat malam, pangeranku."

* * *

**Elvish Translation: **

Pen-neth: Sebutan untuk sesorang yang lebih muda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Mission Reconciliation**

**~o~**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu ketika Legolas akhirnya memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mendekati target pertamanya. Elladan sedang berada di barak, merawat kudanya.

"Hey!" Legolas menyapa temannya, tapi Elladan mengabaikannya.

"Dia cantik, bukan?" Legolas menepuk leher kuda itu dengan ringan. Si sulung itu terus mengabaikannya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena begitu bodoh dan membuat kalian khawatir."

Elladan melirik temannya sebentar dan melanjutkan menyikat kudanya.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangiku seperti saudaramu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kau selalu tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu, bukan?"

Sekarang Elladan berhenti menyikat kudanya dan melirik temannya lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu tentang alasan aku datang ke sini. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena hal itu menyangkut orang lain dan aku berjanji untuk merahasiakannya. Kau tidak ingin aku melanggar janjiku, bukan?"

Mata Elladan melembut.

"Maafkan aku. Pengampunanmu sangat berarti bagiku." Mata Legolas berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia tahu Elladan sudah memaafkannya, tapi si sulung terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. "Tolong katakan sesuatu?"

Elladan hanya menatapnya.

Legolas menghela napas berat, dan kemudian berbalik untuk pergi, ketika Elladan berbicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sejak hari itu?"

Legolas tersenyum dalam hati, tapi tetap membuat wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Kalian sangat marah padaku waktu itu. Aku takut kalian tidak akan memaafkanku."

"Kau pangeran bodoh!" Elladan mengatainya.

"Kau memaafkanku?"sang pangeran bertanya dengan tampang tidak percaya diri.

"Tentu saja!" Elladan menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. "Jangan lakukan hal ini pada kami lagi!"

"Terima kasih." Legolas memeluk temannya dengan erat.

Misi pertama sukses!

**~o~**

"Dia sangat menyesal. Maukah kau memaafkannya?"

Elladan telah menceritakan semuanya pada Elrohir. Ia ingin membantu temannya dan saudaranya. Ia tahu Legolas sangat menyesal dan ingin dimaafkan oleh Elrohir, dan ia tahu bahwa saudaranya tidak senang sama sekali karena mereka marah pada sang pangeran.

"Tidak sekarang." Kata Elrohir pelan. Sekarang ia tahu alasan Legolas tidak memberitahu mereka tentang urusannya itu, ia bisa memaafkannya tentang hal itu karena Legolas harus menepati janjinya. Namun, apa yang paling menyakitinya adalah kata-kata sang pangeran "Ini urusan pribadi." Elrohir merasa seperti orang asing bagi sang pangeran, bukan sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia mencoba untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, bukan temannya sendiri.

"Tapi kau mengerti alasannya, kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa?" Elladan bingung dengan pikiran saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kata-katanya itu yang menyakitiku."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir!" Elladan menghela napas berat. "Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengubah pikiranmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Elrohir mendesah.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Elrohir bertanya ketika ia melihat Elladan bangkit dari sofa dimana mereka sedang duduk bersama-sama, di dalam ruang hiburan mereka. Si kembar memiliki kamar tidur masing-masing sekarang, tapi kamar mereka berbagi ruang tamu, ruang makan pribadi, dan balkon utama.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Legolas. Dia membawa sebotol Dorwinion dalam perjalanan ke sini. Apa kau mkau ikut dengan kami?"

"Tidak." Elrohir memelototi kakaknya.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, kami akan minum di taman utara dekat air mancur. Kau selalu diterima disana, saudaraku." Elladan tersenyum manis pada adiknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Elrohir melototi punggung saudaranya. Ia tidak ingin marah pada sang pangeran, tapi ia begitu keras kepala.

"Lebih baik segera tidur." guman Elrohir pada dirinya sendiri, dan menuju ke kamarnya. "Besok mungkin akan lebih baik. Besok harus lebih baik." Elrohir berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

**~o~**

Elrohir terbangun di tengah malam ketika ia merasa seseorang tidur di sampingnya. Tepatnya, ada dua peri yang tertidur nyenyak pada setiap sisinya. Ketika matanya terfokus, ia menemukan saudara kembarnya di sisi kanannya, menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Elrohir dengan nyaman. Pada sisi lainnya, Legolas sedang meringkuk dengan erat.

Elrohir menghela napas berat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membangunkan kedua peri yang mabuk sekarang atau membiarkan mereka tidur seperti ini sampai pagi?

"Dan?" Elrohir mengguncang bahu saudaranya. "Dan?"

"Uhm?"

"Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu. Ini adalah tempat tidurku."

"Aku tidak ingin pindah!" Elladan menolak.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di tempat tidurmu sebagai gantinya." Elrohir mencoba bangkit, tetapi ditarik kembali oleh saudaranya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Elrohir kesal.

"Aku ingin kau di sini." Elladan tersenyum tulus.

"Kau bocah manja." Elrohir mendesah.

"Dia manis, bukan?" Elladan melihat peri yang tidur di sisi kiri saudaranya. Elrohir juga berpaling untuk melihat sang pangeran.

"Ya."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak memaafkannya?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Selamat malam, Elladan."

"Kau tahu, kau sangat keras kepala."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sangat keras kepala seperti dirimu sendiri. Selamat malam, Dan."

"Baiklah!" Elladan menggerutu. "Tapi, lihat dia!"

"Selamat malam, Dan."

"Roh! Dia sangat menyesal!"

"Selamat malam, Dan."

"Baiklah, tapi..."

"Selamat malam, Dan."

"..."

"Selamat malam, Dan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Selamat malam, Dan."

**~o~**

Keesokan paginya, Elladan dan Elrohir menuju tempat latihan, mereka punya jadwal latihan pedang dengan Glorfindel dan pasukannya. Ketika mereka tiba di tempat latihan, si kembar melihat Legolas sedang berlatih dengan Saelbeth, letnan Glorfindel.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan pergi menemui Erestor." Elrohir berbalik untuk pergi, tapi Elladan segera meraih lengannya.

"Roh! Jangan bertingkah seperti Elfling! Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri selamanya!" kata Elladan.

"Ya, aku bisa." Elrohir memelototi kakaknya dengan kesal. "Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Elrohir!" teriak Elladan, tapi sebelum mereka bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ada teriakan dari tempat latihan.

"Pangeran Legolas!"

Ketika mereka berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka terkejut menemukan Legolas berjongkok di tanah, Saelbeth mencoba untuk membantunya duduk, dan yang lain berlari menuju pangeran dan letnan.

"Legolas!?" dalam sekejap si kembar berlari menuju teman mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Elladan pada Saelbeth.

"Aku memukul kepalanya." Selbeth menjawab terus terang.

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak memperhatikan ketika dia mendengarmu meneriakan nama Elrohir." Saelbeth menjawab. Dia meraih kepala sang pangeran dan mencoba untuk menemukan luka.

"Aduh!" Teriak Legolas.

"Coba kulihat." Elrohir menepuk tangan Saelbeth menjauh dari kepala Legolas dan memegang kepala sang pangeran dengan lebih lembut.

"Ini dia!" Dia menyentuh kepala sang pangeran dan menemukan benjolan di bawah rambut emasnya itu.

"Aduh!" Legolas berteriak lebih keras.

"Jangan bersikap seperti Elfling!" Elrohir memarahinya.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara!" Elladan bergumam tapi Elrohir mengabaikan saudara kembarnya.

"Untungnya, kepalamu terlalu tebal, pukulan itu tidak berakibat fatal. Tidak ada pendarahan, hanya benjolan kecil. Bisakah kau berdiri?" Elrohir bertanya pada sang pangeran. Legolas menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan tiba-tiba merasa wajah pangeran putih pucat sepeti kertas. Si kembar membantu teman mereka untuk berdiri, tapi kaki Legolas terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, apalagi berjalan.

"Kemari." Elladan mengendong Legolas. "Aku akan membawamu masuk."

"Oi! Elladan! Aku bukan Elfling! Turunkan aku!" protes Legolas.

"Kau terluka. Kami adalah temanmu. Biarkan kami membantumu." Kata Elrohir beralasan.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Legolas lemah.

"Lihat dirimu! Bagaimana mungkin aku masih tetap marah padamu, Greenleaf?"

Elrohir memandang temannya yang berada di lengan saudaranya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan Legolas ketika ia masih marah padanya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengatasinya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ketika mereka masih punya waktu bersama-sama, ia harus bersikap dengan baik pada orang-orang yang dicintainya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari.

"Terima kasih, Elrohir, Elladan. Terima kasih." Legolas bergumam dan kemudian pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Misi terlaksana!

* * *

**Elvish Translation:**

Elfling: Peri yang belum mencapai masa kedewasaannya.

* * *

**Review: **

Thank you for your reviews.

**LUIN:** Glorfindel itu kekasihnya Erestor (lihat chap 1), so NO Legolas x Glorfindel, hehe. Untuk pasangannya Legolas, baca terus ya sampe tamat. Btw, ini SLASH.

**BAGGINS**: Si kembar memang jarang muncul di FFn sih, jarang banget liat Ficnya mereka. Btw, kalo mau baca Ficnya Elladan/Elrohir, langsung cek profilku ya. Ato bisa langsung baca di www . ofelvesandmen . com ato www . libraryofmoria .com (without space).

**EVE LUNATIQUE:** Benar! Ini terjemahan dari cerita SHADOW, pairing Glorfindel/Erestor. Tapi kalo yang ini sih hanya terjemahan bagiannya Elrohir/Legolas aja.

**~Angela^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hullo guys ****:) ****long time no see, haha. Btw, sorry ya lama gak update, beberapa minggu lalu sibuk ngurusi Tugas Akhir dsb, jadi gak sempat saya update ****:( ****tapi jangan khawatir, sekarang gak akan saya tinggal lama2 lagi. Haha. **

**So, here the new chapter. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4. First Kiss**

**~o~**

Legolas keluar dari kamar Glorfindel dan berjalan menuju kamar Erestor, membawa sebuah baki berisi sarapan. Hari ini ia akan menuntaskan misinya di Imladris. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Glorfindel mengirim surat kepada Legolas, isinya adalah untuk memesan cincin yang ingin dia gunakan untuk melamar Erestor. Dan tentunya Legolas harus membawa cincin itu ke Imladris secara diam-diam.

Legolas tiba di dekat kamar Erestor, di sana berdiri Glorfindel dan Tuan Elrond yang sedang berbicara, terlalu terfokus pada pembicaraan mereka, sehingga mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Legolas.

"Selamat pagi, tuan-tuan." Sapa Legolas, dan kedua peri itu terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan Legolas berdiri di sana membawa sebuah baki sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, pangeranku." Balas kedua tuan peri itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Legolas?" tanya Elrond.

"Tidak, tuan Elrond. Aku ke sini untuk menemui Glorfindel." Legolas tersenyum cerah. "Aku tidak menemukanmu dan Erestor dimana pun pagi ini, dan mengingat kejadian kemarin, kurasa kalian mungkin berada di salah satu kamar kalian, aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian berdua." Si pangeran Greenwood itu menyerahkan baki berisi makanan kepada Glorfindel.

"Terima kasih Legolas. Uhm… kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa bahwa makanan ini untukku dan Erestor, bukan?"

"Aku bilang pada juru masak makanan itu untuk si kembar. Mereka masih tidur. Lagipula mereka tidak akan memerlukan sarapan."

"Si kembar masih tidur?" alis Elrond mencuat. "Mereka seharusnya sudah bangun sekarang."

"Uh… mereka sedikit mabuk. Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus mengubah tempat persembunyian arakmu, Elrond. Mereka sangat pandai untuk membukanya." Kata Legolas dengan jelas.

Elrond menggerutu, sementara Glorfindel tertawa dengan keras.

"Mengapa kau tidak mabuk, _pen-neth_?" tanya Glorfindel dengan penasaran.

"Aku masih di bawah umur; aku tidak minum sebanyak mereka. Lagipula, pagi ini, aku harus mengantarkan paket penting dari Greenwood." Si pangeran pirang itu meletakan sebuah paket kecil di baki yang dipegang Glorfindel.

"Oh! Legolas! Aku baru saja akan pergi ke kamarmu ketika aku bertemu Elrond. Terima kasih, _pen-neth_!" Glorfindel tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya?" tanya Legolas ingin tahu.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau masih berdiri saja di sini? Ayo cepat masuk!" Legolas membuka pintu kamar Glorfindel dan mendorong peri itu ke dalam kamar. "Semoga berhasil!" dan menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

"Apa itu?"

Ketika Legolas menoleh, ia menemukan Elrond sedang mengamatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Legolas pura-pura tidak tahu, yang mana sama sekali tidak bekerja.

"Kau tahu aktingmu tidak berhasil, _pen-neth_. Jadi, apa yang ada di dalam paket itu?"

Legolas hanya menjawab Elrond dengan sebuah senyum.

**~o~**

Legolas segera menuju kamar si kembar, terlalu senang memikirkan Glorfindel akan melamar Erestor, kabar baik ini membuatnya begitu bersemangat dan sangat ingin berbagi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sayangnya, si kembar masih tertidur seperti mayat.

Si pangeran mencoba untuk membangunkan si sulung, tapi percuma, Elladan menggunakan bantalnya untuk meredam suara sang pangeran.

Legolas berpaling pada Elrohir. Dia naik ke tempat tidur di sisi Elrohir dan mulai mengguncangkan tubuh si bungsu.

"Elrohir! Bangun!"

"Uhm…" Elhorir menggumankan sesuatu.

Apa Elrohir mengigau? Pikir Legolas. Wajah Elrohir merona. Dia pasti sedang memimpikan kekasihnya atau sesuatu yang nakal. Apa Elrohir punya kekasih? Legolas tidak tahu. Dia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Elladan. Pikir Legolas.

"Kau bilang apa?" Legolas beringsut lebih dekat ke wajah si bungsu, berusaha untuk menangkap apa yang dikatakan Elrohir. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dan wajah Elrohir.

"_Meleth…_"

Tiba-tiba, leher si pangeran diraih dan ditarik ke arah si bungsu. Mulutnya menempel pada mulut Elrohir! Mata Legolas melebar. Bibir Elrohir yang lembut dan hangat, dan Elrohir sedang menciumnya!

Panas menjalar ke kepala pangeran. Elrohir sedang bermimpi mencium seseorang, tapi dia pikir Legolas adalah seseorang itu. Ia harus membangunkan Elrohir sekarang juga!

Si pangeran memukul kepala Elrohir, dengan keras.

Hal yang paling menjengkelkan adalah Elrohir sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau memukulku?" Teriak si bungsu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan!" Legolas menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka mulutnya dengan penuh marah.

"Apa? Kau memukulku!" kata Elrohir.

"Kau memakan mulutku!" Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan kalau Elrohir menciumnya?

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Elrohir melirik bibir si pangeran yang bengkak dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ya, kau melakukannya!" Legolas menggertakkan giginya. "Dan kau memanggil seseorang '_meleth_'. Kau pasti sedang bermimpi tentang seseorang atau sesuatu yang nakal." Legolas mencibir ketika melihat wajah Elrohir yang memerah.

"Tidak, aku tidak!"

"Iya, kau melakukannya!"

"Kau masih _Elfling_! Kau tidak mengerti!" Teriak Elrohir penuh malu.

"Aku bukan _Elfling_!" Legolas cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan jengkel. Ya, dia mengerti dengan baik. Dia punya ide satu atau dua hal yang diimpikan Elrohir, tapi bersikap polos adalah cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Dan aku tidak ingin tahu seperti apa kenakalan yang ada di mimpimu itu!" Teriak Legolas kembali.

"Mimpiku tidak nakal!"

"Nakal!"

"Itu tidak!"

"Itu nakal!"

"BERHENTI!"

Suara Elladan yang menggelegar membuat mereka terkejut. Saat itulah mereka berhenti berdebat dan akhirnya Legolas punya kesempatan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tapi, kejadian dengan Elrohir terus saja mengganggunya.

**~o~**

Legolas dengan tidak sengaja berjalan melewati ruang musik. Dia mendengar sebuah lagu yang indah dari dalam ruangan itu. Ketika ia mengintip ke dalam, Legolas melihat seorang peri berambut perak sedang memainkan lagu yang merdu dengan kecapi.

Si peri tersebut mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang pangeran dan tersenyum lembut; jari-jarinya masih tetap bermain pada senar-senar dengan lincahnya. Legolas memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk di kursi di depan sang musisi, menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Itu sangat indah, Lindir!" kata Legolas saat peri tersebut menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Terima kasih, pangeranku." Lindir tersenyum bahagia. "Itu adalah lagu terbaruku. Kau yang pertama mendengarnya."

"Ini adalah kehormatan untukku!" Legolas membungkuk penuh hormat pada sang Minstrel.

"Kehormatan ini adalah milikku." Lindir membungkuk.

"Kau tampak sangat bahagia ketika kau memainkan lagu itu. Lagu tersebut bercerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang 'Ciuman Pertama'."

"Apa?!" Legolas tersedak.

"Ciuman pertama." Lindir menatap sang pangeran, bingung. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Legolas?" Sang minstrel bertanya ketika melihat wajah merah sang pangeran.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang ciuman pertama. Mengapa kau sangat bahagia? Ceritakan padaku." Kata Legolas bersemangat.

Lindir tertawa ketika melihat tingkah si _Princeling_. Ya, Legolas masih _Princeling_, dan polos, pikirnya.

"Baiklah," Lindir memulai. "Ciuman pertamaku sangat tidak terduga. Itu termasuk kecelakaan." Dia mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut. "Aku sedang berjalan mencari daftar lagu untuk pertunjukan malam itu. Ketika aku berbelok di pojok, aku menabrak seseorang, dan kami berdua jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Aku jatuh di atas seseorang, dan bibirku ada di atas bibirnya, itu kecelakaan, kukatakan padamu. Kami terkejut. Setelah pulih dari shock, kami membuat persetujuan untuk tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kejadian ini." Tawa Lindir.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa itu?"

"Melphomian." Senyum Lindir.

"Asistennya Erestor? Si pendiam dan pemalu Melphomian?"

"Ya, yang itu."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Legolas tidak sabar.

"Cukup canggung saat kami bertemu lagi, tapi kecanggungan itu akhirnya hilang. Kami adalah teman. Kadang-kadang kami malah bercanda tentang ciuman pertama kami." Lindir tertawa lagi.

"Hal itu tidak terdengar bahagia seperti lagumu. Kurasa itu bukan inspirasi untuk lagu 'Ciuman Pertama' mu. Jika itu adalah inspirasimu, maka kupikir kamu sangat aneh, Lindir."

"Tidak, itu bukan." Tawa Lindir lagi. "Aku tidak akan menyebut kejadian itu sebagai ciuman pertamaku. Selain itu, aku tidak akan menyebut Mel adalah ciuman pertamaku! Ciuman pertamaku yang sebenarnya adalah dengan kekasihku, Lyra."

"Lyra?"

"Waktu itu, si kembar sedang mengerjaiku, mewarnai rambutku menjadi pink. Lyra menemukanku merenung di taman. Dia bilang aku terlihat manis dengan rambut pink, tapi dia menyukaiku apa adanya. Aku terkejut dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia pikir aku menolaknya, jadi aku meraih tangannya dan menciumnya." Lindir menceritakan kisah bahagia itu.

"Wow!" Legolas kagum. "Itu sangat romantis."

"Ya, tentu."

"Jadi, jika seseorang bertanya padamu siapa ciuman pertamamu, apa yang kau jawab?"

"Tentu saja Lyra." Jawab Lindir dengan cepat. "Dengan Melphomian, itu hanya saling menyentuh bibir, bukan ciuman. Tapi dengan Lyra, walaupun itu hanya ciuman kecil, itu adalah ciuman. Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?"

"Yah." Legolas mengangguk setuju. "Terima kasih telah berbagi cerita, Lindir."

"Sama-sama, pangeranku."

**~o~**

Legolas meninggalkan ruang musik beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah mendengar cerita Lindir, ia tetap tidak bisa memutuskan apakah itu adalah ciuman. Ciuman Lindir dan Melphomian tidak bisa dikatakan ciuman yang sebenarnya karena itu hanya saling bersentuhan bibir, tapi apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Elrohir, itu adalah ciuman di mulut, dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu adalah kecelakaan, benar bukan?

Yang lebih buruknya, si brengsek itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia telah mencium Legolas.

_Sialan kau, Elrohir!_

* * *

**Elvish Translation: **

Pen-neth: Sebutan untuk seseorang yang lebih muda.

Meleth: sebutan untuk kekasih.

Elfling: peri yang belum mencapai kedewasaannya.

Princeling: pangeran kecil.

* * *

**For Review: **

Thank you for your reviews.

**LUIN:** Thank you yah, baguslah kalo kamu suka. Baca terus ya, hehe.

**BAGGINS:** Yup2, begitulah. Lucunya pas bagian Elrohir berdebat sama Elladan. Btw, iyap benar, pasti sama salah satu dari si kembar * tapi ya kalo udah baca chap ini, paling2 udah tau bakal sama sapa*. And your welcome, selamat membaca. Oh, thanks udah baca Fic aku yg lain. Hehe.

**EVE LUNATIQUE:** Iya keren, awalnya aku maunya translate yg Shadow, tapi g jadi, haha. Glorestor emng keren2 smua. Btw, udah baca Doren En Ind? Itu juga bagus banget, sayangnya masih belum diupdate lagi sampe sekarang. Uh, rasanya pernah liat deh, yang Mirrormere, aku biasanya gak hafal sitenya, soalnya biasanya ceritanya langsung aku download, haha. Yang paling ingat mungkin cuma OEAM & libraryofmoria. LOM sih kebanyakan One Shot, yang berseri cumin dikit. + kyknya Glorestor gak banyak deh.

**Btw, see you next week ****:)**

**~Angela^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. New Baby and Good Bye**

**~o~**

Erestor, Legolas dan si kembar sudah menunggu di depan klinik selama berjam-jam. Erestor dan Legolas sedang duduk di bangku panjang, sementara si kembar berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gugup.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti mondar-mandir, kepalaku jadi sakit." Legolas mengeluh.

"Kau adalah seorang _elf_, kau tidak bisa sakit." Elladan merengut.

"Ah, jadi sekarang aku adalah _elf_, bukan _elfling_ lagi, bagus." Legolas mengangkat alisnya sinis.

"Jangan sekarang, Greenleaf." Elrohir menggerutu.

"Baik!" Legolas cemberut, dan menyilangkan lengannya dengan jengkel.

"Tenanglah, _pen-__n__eth_." Erestor memperingatkan mereka dengan tenang. "Elladan, Elrohir, berhentilah mondar-mandir. Jangan khawatir. Ayahmu adalah tabib terbaik di sini. Ibumu dan adik barumu akan baik-baik saja. Kalian bertiga lebih baik berpikir bagaimana menyambut si kecil nanti dan bukan berdebat satu sama lain."

"Kau benar, Erestor." Elladan mengangguk setuju, kemudian dia dan saudaranya duduk di bangku di sebelah Legolas dan mulai memberikan ide-ide mereka.

Beberapa waktu berlalu ketika Glorfindel berjalan menuju para peri yang sedang menunggu di depan klinik dengan buru-buru.

"Erestor!" Dia berhenti di depan kepala konselor. "Aku baru saja kembali dari perbatasan ketika Lindir memberitahuku. Bagaimana keadaan Celebrian? Apa bayinya sudah keluar?"

"Kami tidak tahu." Erestor menggeleng.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama!" Elladan mengeluh.

"Elladan, bagaimana kalau kau mengintip ke dalam." Saran Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel!" Erestor memukul lengan kekasihnya dengan keras.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Elladan bertepuk tangan setuju. Sebelum ia meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu, pintu itu terbuka, dan seorang bidan muncul sambil tersenyum cerah pada mereka.

"Tuanku Elrond meminta Anda semua untuk masuk kedalam."

Si kembar terburu-buru masuk dalam sebelum bidan bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, diikuti oleh Legolas, Erestor dan Glorfindel.

"_Nana_! _Ada_!" suara si kembar bergema.

Di dalam ruangan, Celebrian sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan bungkusan handuk dalam pelukannya. Elrond duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur melihat bungkusan di lengannya dengan bahagia. Dia menatap si kembar dan tersenyum cerah.

"Kemarilah, _I__on-nin_. Aku ingin kalian bertemu adik kalian, Arwen."

Si kembar naik ke tempat tidur di samping ibu mereka dan melihat bayi dalam pelukan ibu mereka.

"Dia begitu kecil." Elrohir berbisik. Dia menusuk kepalan kecil bayi tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Jari-jari kecil dan lembut itu kemudian mengenggam jarinya erat. Tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Halo, adik kecil." Elladan membelai pipi bayi itu dengan dua jari. "Aku Elladan. Aku kakakmu. Senang bertemu denganmu Arwen."

Celebrian mencium kening Elrohir dengan lembut dan memeluknya dengan tangan yang lain, sementara Elrond melakukan hal yang sama untuk Elladan.

Erestor, Glorfindel dan Legolas menatap keluarga bahagia itu. Legolas memeluk lengan Erestor erat-erat sementara Glorfindel melingkarkan lengannya di bahu mereka dan memeluk mereka berdua.

Celebrian tertidur sesaat kemudian. Elrond menggendong putrinya dalam pelukannya dan mendekati Erestor.

"Erestor, maukah kau menjadi pelindungnya, menjadi walinya seperti yang kau lakukan untuk ayahku, aku dan adikku, dan putra-putraku?"

"Ini kehormatan bagiku, Tuanku." Erestor menundukkan kepalanya pada tuannya dan membawa bayi kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan melindunginya dengan hidupku."

"Terima kasih, Erestor." Elrond meletakkan tangannya di bahu Erestor itu, memberikan sebuah remasan lembut.

"Dia adalah wanita pertama dikeluargamu. Aku berharap dia tidak akan bertingkah seperti kalian." Erestor tertawa.

"Aku meragukan hal itu, Erestor, aku meragukannya." Elrond tertawa.

"Kami juga akan melindungi saudari kami dengan hidup kami!" Si kembar berkata serempak.

"Bisakah kami menggendongnya, _Ada_?" Tanya Elladan bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian berdua tidak pernah menggendong bayi sebelumnya. Dia terlalu rapuh sekarang."

"Kami akan berhati-hati." Kata Elrohir penuh harap.

"Aku tahu kau akan berhati-hati, tetapi untuk sekarang biarkan dia beristirahat, bolehkan?" Elrond tersenyum lembut.

Erestor meletakkan bayi dalam buaian dan menyelimutinya dengan hati-hati. Si kembar dan Legolas kemudian mengepung tempat tidurnya dan menatap Arwen dengan kagum.

"Dia cantik." Elladan berbisik.

"Ya benar." Elrohir setuju dengan saudaranya.

"Aku baru tahu apa itu cinta pada pandangan pertama." Legolas mendesah. Si kembar memalingkan kepala mereka untuk melihat teman mereka dalam sekejap.

"Apa katamu?" Elrohir bertanya, matanya melebar.

"Kataku cinta pada pandangan pertama." Legolas mengangkat alisnya bertanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa kau tahu arti cinta pada pandangan pertama, _elfling_?" Tanya Elladan menggelikan.

"Itu adalah ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu ketika kau menatap mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Aku benar kan?" Legolas menyahut dengan yakin. "Aku pasti mencintai Arwen. Dia begitu menggemaskan, seperti sepupuku, Eryn, saat dia lahir. Eryn adalah sepupuku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintainya pada pandangan pertama, bukan?"

Elladan tertawa dengan keras mendengar jawaban sang pangeran. Legolas terlalu polos dan terlalu manis. Pikirnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambut sang pangeran.

"Ya, kau benar, tapi Arwen terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta. Kau harus menunggu, mungkin, seratus tahun, dan kemudian kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi dengannya."

"Jangan menggodanya, 'Dan." Elrohir mendesah.

"Baiklah." Legolas bergumam. Dia menatap bayi yang tertidur itu dengan penuh kasih. "Aku akan melindunginya dan semua orang yang dia cintai dengan hidupku, aku bersumpah."

**~o~**

"_Nana_, kenapa Legolas bisa menggendong saudari kita, tapi kita tidak bisa?"

Elladan bertanya pada ibunya ketika ia dan saudaranya masuk ke klinik dan menemukan Legolas menggendong Arwen dalam pelukannya. Erestor berdiri di dekatnya, mengawasi mereka.

"Legolas memiliki pengalaman dalam menggendong bayi sebelumnya. Selain itu, dia akan kembali ke Greenwood dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini dalam waktu yang dekat. Aku senang membiarkannya menggendong Arwen sebelum dia pergi." Celebrian menjawab anaknya, dan menatap pangeran dan bayi perempuannya dengan ramah.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" Elrohir bertanya pada Legolas dengan sedih.

"Dalam beberapa hari ini." Legolas menyerahkan bayi itu kembali pada Celebrian dan mencium kepala bayi dengan penuh kasih. "_Ada_ mungkin marah padaku sekarang. Kurasa ketika aku kembali ke rumah, aku akan dihukum selama bertahun-tahun."

"Akankah kau datang pada pernikahan Erestor dan Glorfindel?" Tanya Elrohir.

"Tentu." Legolas tertawa. "Kupikir hukumanku telah berakhir pada saat itu, karena itu adalah sepuluh tahun dari sekarang!"

"Sepuluh tahun?" Suara si kembar bergema. Mereka langsung menatap Erestor.

"Ya, sepuluh tahun." Erestor tersenyum pada si kembar. "Aku dan Glorfindel memutuskan bahwa kami akan melaksanakan pernikahan kami sepuluh tahun lagi, sehingga pada saat itu Arwen sudah cukup besar untuk ikut bergabung pada pernikahan kami."

"Betapa bijaksananya." Elladan bergumam. "Jadi kita akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu nanti."

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke sini sampai saat itu, bukan?" tanya Elrohir pada Legolas.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa, Elrohir." Legolas tersenyum sedih pada sahabatnya. "Meskipun begitu, aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Tentu, kau akan merindukanku." Elrohir bergumam pelan. "Uhm, aku harus pergi ke... uhm... taman... untuk... memetik beberapa bunga, _Nana_. Aku akan segera kembali." Dengan itu, Elrohir meninggalkan ruangan dengan cepat, meninggalkan yang lain kebingungan.

"Hei! 'Roh! Tunggu!" Elladan berlari mengejarsaudaranya.

Celebrian dan Erestor saling memandang dengan pemahaman. Celebrian mendesah pelan.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apaaku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Legolas bingung.

"Tidak, _pen-__n__eth_, kau tidak melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang salah." Erestor menepuk bahu sang pangeran. "Elrohir hanya merasa sedih karena kau, sahabatnya, akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku akan merindukannya dan 'Dan juga. Aku akan merindukan semua orang di sini." Legolas mengerutkan alis denga cemas. "Haruskah aku pergi dan berbicara dengannya?"

"Tidak sekarang, _pen-__n__eth_. Beri dia waktu."

"Waktu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak banyak kumiliki sekarang." Legolas bergumam.

**~o~**

Elladan menemukan saudara kembarnya di atap, di mana mereka selalu datang ketika mereka perlu berpikir. Elrohir duduk di tepi atap; kakinya menjuntai di tepian. Elladan duduk di samping adiknya dan meremas bahunya.

"Ada masalah apa, Roh?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, saudaraku."

Elrohir tetap diam.

"Kau sangat menyukainya, kan?" Elladan sangat kenal saudaranya; ia selalu tahu pikiran saudara kembarnya, tapi kadang-kadang Elrohir terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya sendiri.

"Dia sahabatku." Elrohir berkata tegas. "Kau juga suka padanya, kan?"

"Ya, ya." Elladan mengangguk. "Dia seperti saudara bagiku, tapi, Roh, dia memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Dia memiliki rumah dan keluarganya."

"Aku tahu, 'Dan, tapi aku hanya..." Elrohir memandang hutan di sekitar Imladris. "Ini terlalu mendadak. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu kita tentang keberangkatannya. Selain itu, kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya selama sepuluh tahun!"

"Itu hanya sepuluh tahun! Bagi kita, para peri, sepuluh tahun hanya sekejap mata." Elladan mencoba menghibur adiknya.

"Meskipun begitu, itu adalah waktu yang lama." Elrohir mengangkat alisnya sinis.

"Kita bisa mengunjunginya." Elladan menyarankan.

"Apa kau pikir _A__da_ akan mengijinkan kita?" Tanya Elrohir skeptis.

"Aku tidak yakin." Elladan mendesah dalam kekalahan.

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dari terakhir kali dia datang ke sini, tapi kita masih sering berhubungan. Kau tidak merasa bahwa dia terlalu jauh karena kita selalu mengirim surat kepada satu sama lain. Mengapa berbeda dengan sekarang, Roh?" Elladan mencoba untuk alasan dengan saudaranya.

"Aku…Aku tidak tahu." Bisik Elrohir.

"Benarkah?" Elladan tahu bahwa Elrohir menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa saudaranya untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"Dia akan pergi dalam dua hari ini. Mengapa kita tidak menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa ini dengannya, daripada merenung di sekitar sini? Kau membuang-buang waktu yang berharga."

Elladan berdiri dengan hati-hati. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada saudara kembarnya; menunggunya untuk memutuskan sendiri. Elrohir memandang saudara kembarnya dan meraih tangan Elladan erat-erat. Si sulung membantu saudaranya untuk berdiri. Dia tersenyum pada adiknya dengan penuh pengertian.

"Mari kita cari sang pangeran."

**~o~**

Legolas akan kembali ke Greenwood besok pagi. Malam ini, Legolas dan si kembar akan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun lagi. Legolas memasuki kamar si kembar dan menemukan hanya Elrohir, yang sedang berdiri di balkon, menatap langit.

"Hei, 'Roh."

Elrohir berbalik menatap temannya. Matanya terlihat sedih. Pikir Legolas. Si pangeran menghampiri si bungsu dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Dimana 'Dan?" Tanya Legolas.

"Dia pergi ke ruang bawah tanah untuk mengambil beberapa botol anggur."

"Okay."

Suasana terasa canggung di antara mereka. Legolas benci perasaan seperti ini.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu, _mellon-nin_?" Tanya Elrohir.

"Begitupula denganmu." Jawab sang pangeran.

"Maukah kau membicarakannya?"

"Maukah kau?"

"Legolas jangan bersikap seperti _elfling_!" Elrohir merasa jengkel. Ia berusaha untuk mengerti Legolas, jika si pangeran mau bekerja sama.

"Kau memanggilku _elfling_ setiap saat. Aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau katakan, bukan?"

"Legolas," Elrohir mendesah. "Maafkan aku karena memanggilmu _elfling_, dan karena kau tidak akan mengerti masalah orang dewasa."

"Permintaan maaf diterima dengan satu syarat."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah berpikir lagi kalau aku adalah _elfling_ dan aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu."

"Setuju!" Elrohir tersenyum cerah.

Mereka terdiam lagi, tapi kali ini keheningan itu tidak nyaman seperti sebelumnya. Langit cerah dan penuh bintang. Elrohir berpaling untuk melihat temannya yang menatap langit dengan bahagia. Matanya yang berbinar-binar; bibirnya yang tersenyum sangat menggoda...

_'Tunggu! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Elrohir!?'_

"Tentang hari itu," kata Legolas tiba-tiba.

Elrohir tiba-tiba merasa panik!

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Kupikir kau sedang mengigau, bukan?" Alis Legolas berkerut. "Sepertinya kau sedang bermimpi ketika kau... uhm… menciumku." Wajah sang pangeran berubah menjadi merah. "Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya."

"Legolas, aku..."

"Masalahnya adalah jika seseorang bertanya padaku tentang ciuman pertamaku, maka apa yang harus kujawab? Haruskah kukatakan, ciuman pertamaku adalah dengan Elrohir tapi dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu? Itu akan membingungkan, bukankah kau berpikir begitu?"

"Uhm… Leg..."

"Untuk membuatnya tidak membingungkan," Legolas melangkah mendekati Elrohir dan berdiri berhadapan dengan si bungsu. "Kita harus berciuman lagi."

Dengan itu Legolas meletakkan tangannya di pipi Elrohir dan menempatkan bibirnya pada bibir si bungsu dengan lembut.

Segala sesuatu di sekitar mereka terasa berhenti. Yang dirasakan Elrohir hanyalah kelembutan dari bibir manis yang menempel pada bibirnya. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Legolas, menarik si pangeran lebih mendekat. Legolas mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, tapi Elrohir yakin bahwa si pangeran itu pasti tahu cara berciuman, secara alami. Legolas tidak polos seperti yang terlihat.

"Nah," Legolas menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu. Wajahnya berubah bahkan lebih merah. "Kupikir hal ini membuatnya lebih baik."

"Apa yang membuat lebih baik?" Elrohir tersenyum menggoda. Tangannya masih berada di pinggang sang pangeran.

"Ciuman pertama. Mulai sekarang, jika ada yang bertanya padaku tentang ciuman pertamaku, aku akan dengan percaya diri mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa itu adalah denganmu. Ya seperti itu!"

"Baiklah." Elrohir tertawa. "Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Itu adalah kesalahanmu." Legolas cemberut. "Apakah kau bisa melepaskanku? Aku yakin aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

Elrohir enggan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang yang ramping itu.

"Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktuyang lama. Tidak ada yang akan berubah kecuali aku mencapai masa kedewasaanku dalam dua tahun lagi." Kata Legolas.

"Dan aku tidak bisa memanggilmu _elfling_ lagi." Elrohir tertawa.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, _mellon-nin_."

Elrohir menempelkan dahinya pada dahi sang pangeran.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Greenleafku."

* * *

**Elvish Translation: **

Elf: Peri

Elfling: peri yang belum mencapai kedewasaannya

Pen-neth: Sebutan untuk seseorang yang lebih muda

Ada: Ayah

Nana: Ibu

Ion-nin: Putraku

Mellon-nin: temanku

* * *

A/N : Thanks for your reviews guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Reunion**

**~o~**

Perayaan _The Gate of Summer_ tahun ini lebih istimewa dari sebelumnya karena itu adalah hari pernikahan kepala konselor dan kapten Imladris. Semua orang membantu mempersiapkan perayaan tersebut, bahkan si kecil Arwen yang berlari di sekitar rumah, memberikan bunga dan dekorasi untuk ibunya dan para dayang.

Ada tamu dari seluruh tempat yang akan hadir; Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel dari Lothlorien dengan anak-anak angkat mereka, Lord Cirdan pembuat kapal, Mithrandir, Raja Thranduil dan putranya dari Greenwood, dan masih banyak lagi.

Para tentara Imladris datang bolak-balik untuk mengawal para tamu mereka ke _Last Homely House_. Glorfindel, Elladan dan Elrohir juga harus mengambil giliran untuk melakukan pekerjaan tersebut. Sedangkan Elrond dan Erestor adalah orang-orang tersibuk di Rivendell.

"Tuanku?"

Sebuah panggilan dari pintu yang terbuka bahkan tidak mengganggu pikiran Erestor. Kepala konselor itu sedang memeriksa dan mengecek kembali rencana, rotasi, penataan ruang dan perlengkapan untuk acara tersebut. Dia melirik ke arah pintu dan kembali menatap dokumen hadapannya, kemudian menatap dengan lebih seksama lagi untuk melihat keadaan asistennya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Melphomian?"

Asisten itu dipenuhi debu, atau... abu... dari kepala sampai kaki, dan dia tampak seperti dia akan pingsang kapan saja.

"Masuklah. Silakan, duduk." Kata Erestor.

"Uhm, saya akan membuat kantor anda kotor, tuanku." Melphomian masih meraih kusen pintu untuk menahannya berdiri.

"Bisa dibersihkan nanti. Duduk!"

Melphomian memilih kursi kayu dekat pintu untuk duduk.

"Jadi?" Erestor bertanya, penasaran.

"Salah satu oven di dapur terlalu panas dan meledak, tuanku."

"Dan kau kebetulan berada di sana pada saat itu?" Erestor mencoba untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Ya." Melphomian mengangguk malu.

"Seberapa buruk itu?" Erestor mendesah.

"Seperlima dari dapur rusak. Beberapa persediaan kami terbakar, dan para juru masak tidak bisa menyiapkan makanan yang cukup untuk para tamu dan untuk perayaan. Setengah dari dapur berantakan sekarang!" Melphomian mulai menangis tak berdaya.

"Tenanglah, Mel." Erestor berkata dengan tenang.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Lindir menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kantor.

"Tuan konselor, tuan Elrond membutuhkan anda untuk... Apa yang terjadi pada Mel?"

Lindir bergegas ke samping Melphomian dalam sekejap.

"Dapur... meledak..." kata Mel sambil cegukan.

"Astaga!" Lindir mencoba untuk membersihkan wajah temannya dengan saputangan. "Apa kau terluka?"

Mel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lindir," sela Erestor. "Kau mengatakan bahwa Elrond membutuhkanku, untuk apa?"

"Oh! Tuan Elrond membutuhkan kehadiran anda di teras depan. Raja Thranduil dan orang-orangnya telah tiba."

"Baiklah." Erestor mengangguk kepalanya. "Mel, kau pergi dan bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Setelah menyambut raja, aku akan pergi ke dapur. Kita akan melakukan pertemuan dengan para juru masak."

"Ya, tuanku."

Erestor dan Lindir tiba di teras depan tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat partai dari Greenwood memasuki gerbang Imladris. Glorfindel adalah pendamping mereka. Para peri yang tiba tersebut turun dari kuda mereka dan mendekati para peri yang sedang menunggu. Raja Thranduil berjalan di depan, diikuti oleh anaknya, dan peri-peri Greenwood yang membentuk dua baris di belakang raja dan pangeran.

"_Mae g'ovannen_! Raja Thranduil." Elrond menyambut raja dengan sopan.

"_Mae g'ovannen_! Tuan Elrond."

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Kuharap perjalananmu lancar."

"Perjalanan kami sebaik yang bisa kami harapkan. Terima kasih."

"Kau mungkin perlu beristirahat sekarang. Silahkan lewat sini, konselorku akan membawamu ke kamarmu. Jangan khawatir tentang kuda dan barang-barangmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan khawatir tentang itu. Ngomong-ngomong," sang Raja kemudian beralih menatap konselor yang berdiri satu langkah di belakang Elrond dan tersenyum cerah . "Selamat, Erestor!"

"Terima kasih, raja Thranduil." Erestor menundukkan kepalanya kepada raja.

Thranduil tertawa dan menariknya ke pelukan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Thranduil." Erestor memeluknya kembali.

"Ini adalah hari istimewamu. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya, kau tahu itu." sang Raja menatap mantan gurunya. "Aku harap kau akhirnya memiliki hidup yang bahagia. Jika kau terluka, secara mental ataupun fisik, kau bisa pergi ke Greenwood kapan saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu di sana."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku berdiri di sini, bukan?" Glorfindel yang berdiri di samping Legolas angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu." Thranduil tersenyum bahkan tanpa menatap sang kapten. "Dan kau tahu, jika kau menyakitinya,"

"Aku tahu." Guman Glorfindel pelan.

"Legolas!"

Suara teriakan untuk sang pangeran datang seperti badai yang berasal dari salah satu anak kembar Elrond. Elladan berlari menghampiri temannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, 'Dan!" Legolas tertawa sambil memeluk temannya.

"Kau sudah setinggi kami, _prat_! Dan lebih tampan!"

"Kau tampak sangat kuat, dengan otot-otot itu!"

Reuni itu terhenti oleh batuk Thranduil.

"Jadi... " Thranduil melirik anaknya dan Elladan. "Aku yakin ini adalah salah satu dari si kembar yang terkenal itu."

"_Ada_," Legolas berpaling pada ayahnya. "Ini adalah Elladan, putra sulung tuan Elrond."

"_Mae g'ovannen_! Rajaku." Elladan menundukkan kepalanya kepada sang raja.

"Dimana 'Roh?" Tanya Legolas.

"Dia keluar untuk patroli." Elladan menjawab. "Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Kau harus datang ke kamarku! Tidur denganku!"

"Apa?" Thranduil memelototi si sulung itu.

"Uhm, maksudnya bukan secara seksual, _A__da_." Legolas menjelaskan.

"Saya yakinkan anda bahwa Legolas adalah teman saya, hanya itu." Elladan menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Hanya teman?" Thranduil mengangkat alisnya mengancam.

"Ya." Elladan bersumpah.

"Maafkan saya, Thranduil." Erestor menghentikan percakapan mereka. "Bisa tolong ikuti saya? Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu."

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti, 'Dan!" Legolas melambai tangannya pada temannya dan mengikuti ayahnya ke kamar mereka.

"Dia menakutkan." Elladan menelan ludah.

"Dia cukup protektif terhadap anaknya." Glorfindel berkomentar. "Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya terhadap Elrohir."

"Ah... adikku yang malang! Aku juga ingin melihat reaksinya terhadap sang raja."

**~o~**

Elrohir masuk ke ruang hiburan yang ada di depan kamarnya dan Elladan setelah menemui kakek-nenek dan paman-pamannya yang mengikuti Erestor dan Glorfindel ke kamar tamu.

"Aku tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk membersihkan diri." Guman Elrohir. "Sebaiknya aku tidur di tempat tidur 'Dan." Ia tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan reaksi Elladan ketika dia menemukan Elrohir membuat tempat tidurnya kotor.

Si bungsu melepaskan semua pakainanya, hanya mengenakan celana dalam, dan naik ke tempat tidur Elladan. Ia mencium sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang segar, tapi kemudian terlelap sebelum otaknya bisa memproses apa-apa.

**~o~**

Elrohir bergerak ketika ia merasa seseorang bergeser di tempat tidur, dan mendengar saudara kembarnya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aku akan pergi mengambil sarapan dari dapur. Kau coba bangunkan dia, dan bersikap lembut padanya, oke?"

"Dia lebih besar dari aku! Bagaimana bisa aku menyakitinya?" Suara yang familiar itu terdengar lebih dekat daripada suara Elladan. Siapa itu?

"Bisakah kita membiarkan dia tidur? Dia sangat menggemaskan."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!" Elladan tertawa. "Dia sudah harus bangun ketika aku kembali." Lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Siapa itu?" Elrohir bergumam.

"Kau sudah bangun, 'Roh?"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, mengirimkan energi hangat ke tulang punggungnya. Elrohir memfokuskan matanya dan menemukan orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar, ia meraih leher peri itu dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya.

"Oh tidak, tidak lagi!" Peri itu tertawa sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulut Elrohir, menghentikannya untuk melakukan kontak dengan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang kau mimpikan kali ini?" Legolas menyeringai, dan melepas telapak tangannya dari mulut Elrohir.

"Legolas!"

"Aku disini." Legolas tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk.

Elrohir memeluk erat sang pangeran, ia menghirup aroma rambut keemasan Legolas, aroma yang unik, aroma yang ia cium tadi malam.

"Apa kau tidur di sini tadi malam?"

"Ya, di antara kau dan 'Dan. Kau tahu, kau mendengkur saat tidur?" Legolas tertawa.

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengkur!"

"Ya, kau mendengkur!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Elladan memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Elrohir dan Legolas berdebat tentang sesuatu lagi. Dia menggeleng dengan putus asa.

"Kebiasaan lama memang susah hilang."

* * *

**Elvish Translation: **

Mae Govannen: Salam

Ada: Ayah


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Many Meetings**

**~o~**

Legolas sedang menunggu si kembar di depan kamar mereka ketika seseorang meraih ujung jubahnya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat pendatang baru itu dan menemukan _elleth_ kecil yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang besar.

"Halo." Sapa Legolas.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kau Pangeran Legolas?" _Elfling_ itu bertanya padanya dengan berani.

"Ya, gadis kecil. Aku Legolas. Senang bertemu denganmu, Arwen." Legolas duduk pada tumitnya sehingga matanya selevel dengan mata Arwen. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya sopan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, pangeranku." Arwen menunduk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Aku telah menggendongmu saat kau masih berumur beberapa hari. Meskipun sekarang kau sudah bertambah tinggi dan cantik, aku masih tetap bisa mengenalimu." Legolas tersenyum ramah. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang aku?"

"'Dan dan 'Roh selalu bercerita tentangmu." Arwen menyentuh rambut Legolas. "Rambutmu indah."

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"Maukah kau ceritakan petualanganmu di Greenwood? 'Dan dan 'Roh selalu membacakan suratmu padaku. Ceritamu sangat menarik! Aku ingin mendengarkannya darimu!"

"Tentu saja, _princess_. Permintaanmu adalah perintah saya." Dia mencium punggung tangan gadis kecil itu, yang mana membuat Arwen terkikik. "Dan sekarang, bisakah kau berikan aku pelukan, _princess_?"

Arwen memeluknya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kupikir aku menyukaimu!" gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

"Dan aku juga menyukaimu!" Legolas tertawa.

"_Well_, _well_!" Elladan dan Elrohir keluar dari kamar mereka dan menemukan Legolas dan Arwen sedang berpelukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku? Dia baru berumur sepuluh tahun!" Tanya Elladan mengejek.

"'Dan! 'Roh!" Arwen melompat dan memeluk mereka satu per satu. "Aku menyukai Legolas dan dia juga menyukaiku!"

Elladan menggendong adiknya dan kemudian menatap Legolas dengan alis terangkat.

"Secepat itu, huh?"

"Dia begitu manis." Legolas menatap Arwen dengan mata yang lembut.

"Ya tentu."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, _p__rincess_?" Elrohir bertanya pada adiknya.

"_Nana_ mengatakan padaku untuk memanggil kalian ke ruang makan untuk makan siang. Nenek dan kakek sedang menunggu kita, dan _A__da_mu juga, Legolas."

"Ah, ya, aku belum bertemu nenek dan kakek. Dan 'Roh, kau belum bertemu ayah Legolas. Dia sangat menakutkan!" Kata Elladan.

"Tidak, dia tidak menakutkan!" Legolas membalas.

"Ya, dia menakutkan!"

"Itu karena kau memintaku untuk tidur denganmu." Legolas mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?" teriak Elrohir, dan menatap kakaknya dengan terkejut. "Benarkah!?"

"Sebenarnya, iya." Elladan tidak bisa menatap mata saudara kembarnya. "Tapi bukan secara seksual! Dia hanya salah paham!"

"Kuperingatkan kau, dia sangat protektif terhadap pangeran kecilnya." Elladan berbisik pada saudara kembarnya. "Jika kau ingin melakukan pendekatan pada Legolas, kau harus ekstra hati-hati!"

"Apa? Aku tidak..."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, saudaraku." Elladan menyeringai.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan?" Legolas yang berjalan di depan berbalik untuk melihat teman-temannya dan bertanya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkannya untuk bersikap sopan, itu saja." Elladan tersenyum polos kepada temannya.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah! Kita seharusnya tidak membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Sang pangeran dan tiga bersaudara itu memasuki ruang makan dan menemukan para orang dewasa yang sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Arwen berlari untuk duduk di samping ibunya. Elladan mendekati kakek-neneknya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nenek, Kakek! Maafkan aku karena tidak menemui kalian saat kalian tiba."

"Tidak apa-apa, Elladan sayang. Berikan aku pelukan." Celeborn menarik cucu pertamanya ke dalam pelukan ketat.

"Aku merindukanmu cucuku." Galadriel tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Elladan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, nek."

"Duduklah di sini bersama kami." Celeborn menunjuk sebuah kursi di sampingnya untuk Elladan duduk.

"Terima kasih, kakek."

Di seberang meja, Elrohir sedang dalam kesulitan. Dia berdiri berdampingan dengan Legolas di depan raja Thranduil.

"Ini adalah Elrohir, _A__da_. Dia sahabatku." Legolas memperkenalkan si bungsu pada sang raja.

"_Mae g'ovannen_, rajaku." Elrohir membungkuk pada sang raja.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, _Lord_ Elrohir." Thranduil berkata dingin. "Legolas selalu bercerita tentangmu dan saudaramu. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar mengenalmu dan tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Uhm... Legolas selalu menulis surat pada kami tentang anda dan kehidupannya di rumah. Kadang-kadang saya pikir saya mengenal anda dan tahu apa yang anda pikirkan, atau mungkin tahu apa yang anda pikirkan tentang apa yang saya pikirkan." Elrohir tersenyum polos.

"Aku senang kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain dengan baik." Thranduil menatap Elrohir dengan mata meneliti. Ia tahu apa yang si bungsu pikirkan tentang anaknya, dan ia tahu Elrohir tahu bahwa ia tahu tentang hal itu. Peri ini memang adalah sesuatu. Pikir Thranduil.

"Ini akan menyenangkan!" Glorfindel yang duduk di antara Elladan dan Erestor berbisik kepada Elladan tentang adegan intens di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin." Elladan mendesah.

* * *

**Elvish Translation: **

Elleth: Peri wanita

Ada: Ayah

Nana: Ibu

Mae Govannen: Salam

* * *

A/N: Guys thanks buat review kalian, baguslah kalo kalian suka ceritanya, hahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Wedding Day and The End**

**~o~**

Akhirnya hari pernikahan Erestor dan Glorfindel yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, Legolas sedang memakai jubahnya ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Silakan masuk."

Elrohir memasuki kamar Legolas, memakai jubah ungu gelap yang mewah dihiasi dengan bordir perak, dia memakai _circlet_nya di kepalanya.

"Hei!" sapa Elrohir.

"Hei!" Legolas tersenyum pada temannya. "Kau tampak tampan hari ini."

"Maksudmu aku tidak tampan di hari-hari yang lain?" si bungsu itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Begitulah." Legolas tertawa ketika melihat wajah cemberut temannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tampan setiap hari, terutama hari ini."

"Oh, terima kasih, pangeranku. Masih belum selesai?" Elrohir bertanya sambil mendekati temannya.

"Hampir selesai." Legolas menjawab sambil terus mengancingkan jubahnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Elrohir memutar sang pangeran dan membantu mengancingkan jubahnya. Legolas mengenakan jubah abu-abu dan hijau, yang merupakan warna kerajaannya.

"Nah, selesai!" Elrohir merapikan jubah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang, rambutmu. Ayo duduk. Aku akan mengepang rambutmu." Elrohir menyisir rambut emas sang pangeran dengan bahagia dan dikepang dengan pola yang sama seperti rambutnya.

"Di mana _tiara_mu?" Elrohir bertanya ketika selesai mengepang rambut temannya.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya _circlet_ dan _circlet_ku dibawa _A__da_."

"_Ion-nin_." Pada saat itu, Thranduil memasuki pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mereka. Ia mengangkat alis ketika ia melihat bahwa anaknya tidak sendirian.

"Ah, kau, Elrohir, kan?"

"Ya, rajaku." Elrohir menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Thranduil bertanya.

"Roh datang untuk membantuku berpakaian." Legolas menjawab.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan para pelayan."

"_Ada_!"

"Maksudku, kau tidak seharusanya merepotkan tuan Elrohir untuk membantumu."

"Itu adalah keinginan saya, rajaku." Elrohir tersenyum polos... lagi.

"Tentu." Thranduil memelototi si bungsu itu.

"Di mana _circlet_ku, _Ada_?" Legolas menyela.

"Ini." Thranduil menunjukkan lingkaran perak di tangannya. "Ayo kemari." Ia meletakkan lingkaran itu di kepala Legolas dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai, ia memutar tubuh anaknya untuk melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Kau tampak cantik, _I__on-nin_."

Legolas melihat bayangannya di cermin. Ia mengenakan jubah mahal dan lingkaran di kepalanya yang melilit sempurna dengan rambutnya. Di belakangnya, raja Thranduil, dengan jubah hijau – abu-abu panjang yang berkilauan dan mahkota khas peri hutan di kepalanya, tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan bangga di matanya.

"Dan kau tampak megah seperti biasanya, _A__da_."

"Tentu." Thranduil tertawa senang. "Sudah waktunya untuk pergi."

"Aku yang akan menjadi pembawa cincin pernikahan untuk para pengantin. Kaubisa pergi duluan. Aku akan menyusul bersama Elrohir dan menunggu diluar aula sampai acara dimulai."

Thranduil melirik Elrohir yang diam-diam berdiri melihat para bangsawan Greenwood. Si bungsu itu tersenyum pada sang raja, senyum yang menurutnya terlalu menyebalkan.

"Ah, kau masih di sini."

"Ya, rajaku." Elrohir membungkuk. "Maukah anda ijinkan saya untuk mengawal sang pangeran menuju aula?"

"Tidak." Thranduil menjawab dingin.

"_Ada_!" teriak Legolas penuh malu.

"Kita akan pergi kesana bersama-sama. Lalu aku akan meninggalkanmu di depan aula untuk upacara. Pasti sudah ada banyak orang disana."

"Baiklah." Legolas mendesah. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya."

Legolas menatap Elrohir dengan penuh maaf. Elrohir hanya tersenyum padanya. Elrohir tahu sekarang bahwa Thranduil sangat protektif terhadap anaknya, terutama dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus memikirkan banyak cara untuk melakukan pendekatan untuk mendapatkan peri yang disukainya. Ia tidak akan menyerah akan Legolas, tidak akan. Elrohir berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

**~o~**

Thranduil meninggalkan Legolas dengan sejumlah peri termasuk si kembar, Arwen dan Melphomian di depan aula. Raja itu melirik Elrohir sebelum memasuki aula dengan para penasihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Elladan bertanya pada saudara kembarnya.

"Aku pergi ke kamar Legolas untuk membantunya berpakaian." Elrohir berbisik. "Dan _A__da_nyamasuk ketika kami hanya berduaan."

"Astaga!" kata Elladan dengan kaget. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia hanya mengabaikanku, berpura-pura bahwa aku sama sekali tidak ada disana."

"Setidaknya, kau tidak terluka."

"Jika aku mendekati pangeran kecilnya yang berharga itu, kupikir aku akan kehilangan satu atau dua tulang." Elrohir mendesah.

"Bagaimana reaksi Legolas?"

"Itulah yang paling menggangguku." Elrohir menghela napas berat. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku yakin semua orang yang mengenal kita sudah tahu perasaanku padanya, kecuali mungkin Arwen. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang aku ingin mengetahui hal ini tampaknya tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Jangan meremehkan Legolas, saudaraku. Dia sangat pintar. Kauharus berbicara dengannya." Elladan meremas bahu adiknya. "Aku bertanya-tanya, 'Roh, kau selalu bijaksana dan tenang, tapi ketika itu mengenai pangeran, kau bertindak seperti idiot."

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, 'Dan." Elrohir memelototi kakaknya yang sedang tertawa.

"Hei, aku yakin kalian berdua memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin dibagi denganku, bukan?" Suara Legolas membuat si kembar melompat.

"Tidak ada yang serius, benar." Elladan tersenyum cerah pada temannya. "Tapi Roh mungkin punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu, bukan begitu, 'Roh?"

"Hah?" Elrohir tergagap. "Ah, ya. Bisa kita bicara sebentar Legolas?" kata Elrohir dan berjalan menuju balkon yang terpencil, tidak menunggu jawaban Legolas.

"Ada apa, Elrohir?" Legolas bertanya saat dia mengikuti Elrohir ke balkon. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua. "Apakah itu tentang _A__da_? Aku minta maaf atas perilakunya. Dia cukup kasar padamu. Dia biasanya tidak seperti ini."Kata Legolas cemas.

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?" Elrohir menatap pangeran dengan lembut.

"Dia cukup overprotektif terhadapku." Legolas menjawab dengan gugup.

"Dan hal itu adalah karena..." Elrohir mendekati sang pangeran.

"Dia tidak ingin aku dekat denganmu."

"Mengapa?" dia maju lebih dekat lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Legolas mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan cepat. Elrohir begitu dekat dengannya. Ia bisa merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang kita." Elrohir berbisik. Dia sekarang berdiri hanya berjarak selengan dari sang pangeran. "Apakau tahu siapa yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Legolas menatapnya sejenak, dan kemudian ia mengalihkan matanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari istimewa Erestor dan Glorfindel. Aku ingin memberikan semua perhatianku pada mereka, begitu juga denganmu. Kita bisa bicara nanti."

Legolas berbalik untuk pergi, tapi pundaknya diraih, dan ditarik ke arah tubuh temannya. Dan terkejut ketika ia dicium. Tanpa sadar ia membalas ciuman itu. Bibir Elrohir yang lembut dan hangat, dan ciumannya sangat menuntut. Mereka berhenti ketika mereka merasa perlu bernapas. Mata mereka tertutup, dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan napas berat mereka bercampur.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Legolas bertanya kapan ia bisa bernapas.

"Itu adalah janji bahwa kita akan benar-benar bicara nanti." Elrohir tersenyum nakal.

"Dasar brengsek!" teriak Legolas dan mendorong Elrohir menjauh.

"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya sama sepertiku?" Elrohir tertawa. "Aku ingat kau cukup responsif."

"Tidak!"

"Iya, dan cukup bersemangat juga!"

"Apa?" Wajah Legolas berubah menjadi merah. "Aku tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Apa kau ingin membuktikannya lagi?" Elrohir meraih bahu sang pangeran dan menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak!"

"APA LAGI KALI INI, _ELFLINGS_?"

Suara Elladan yang menggelegar yang membuat mereka melompat. Mereka berpaling menatap Elladan yang berdiri di pintu masuk balkon.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat sekali saja? Hari ini adalah hari istimewa dan ini sudah waktunya!"

"_Aye_, Elladan. Maafkan kami." Legolas dan Elrohir berkata serempak.

"Baik! Mari kita pergi." Dengan itu si sulung berbalik dan pergi.

Legolas hendak menyusul Elladan, ketika Elrohir memanggilnya.

"Legolas?"

Pangeran memutar kepalanya menatap Elrohir. Mata Elrohir bersinar dengan cinta dan harapan. Legolas menyeringai.

"Ya, aku tahu, Elrohir."

**~o~**

Suara ajaib Lindir bergema melalui koridor. Para peri menari dengan riang. Si kembar menari dengan setiap _elleth_ yang ada. Legolas sekarang menari dan tertawa riang dengan Arwen dalam pelukannya. Elrohir beberapa kali mencoba mencuri tarian dengan sang pangeran, tetapi tidak berhasil. Thranduil selalu mengganggunya setiap kali dia mencoba.

"Biarkan anak-anak bersenang-senang untuk Thranduil." Elrond berbicara kepada raja ketika mereka bertemu di sudut aula.

"Apakah hal itu cukup jelas?" Raja menyeringai.

"Hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihatnya." Elrond mendesah.

"Kalau begitu mereka bisa melihat bahwa aku tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka." Thranduil berkata terus terang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak percaya akan hubungan jarak jauh, selain itu mereka terlalu muda."

"Mereka sudah cukup umur."

"Tapi masih terlalu muda. Bukankah kau juga setuju?" Thranduil mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, aku setuju." Elrond menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan mereka memutuskan untuk diri mereka sendiri? Beri mereka kesempatan."

"Kau tahu, cinta sejati harus menghadapi rintangan. Aku menganggap diriku juga melewati hal itu. Jika mereka dapat membuktikan padaku bahwa cinta mereka adalah cinta sejati dan bukan cinta monyet, maka aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi."

"Kau benar-benar overprotektif, kau tahu itu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku bangga akan itu."

**~The End~**

* * *

**Elvish Translation: **

Ada: Ayah

Mae Govannen: Salam

Ion-nin: Putraku

Elleth: Peri wanita

**~o~**

**A/N: Finally, this's the end °\(´-****`)/°. A mission COMPLETE and got a LOVER too. Haha. Well guys, thank you for read this story and for all of your reviews, I hope you like it. Hehe. So, see you in another stories yeah. "̮˚°****bye2(∩_∩)****°˚"̮ **

**~Angela^^**


End file.
